Toute une année? Non Le temps d'un rêve
by RevilEyes
Summary: Drago provoque, encore et toujours... Mais quand Harry se lasse, jusqu'où osera-t-il aller pour parvenir à emmerder son pire ennemi?


- Tous nos cours sont en commun avec les autres maisons!

- Oui c'est comme ça pour les 7° années, on a ainsi plus d'heures de cours pour les ASPICS.

- Et bien moi, je ne suis pas pressée de voir Malefoy.

- Moi non plus.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

- Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je vais vous placer par binômes. Cela vous permettra de faire connaissance. Ce sera pour le reste de l'année et ainsi dans toutes les matières! Alors, tout d'abord, Lavande Brown et Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley et... Pansy Parkinson, cela me semble bien; Hermione Granger et Théodore Nott, Neville Londubat et Vincent Crabbe, Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, ...

Minerva McGonagall avait placé les Gryffondors et les Serpentards en majorité ensemble, sauf Goyle, qui était avec Anna Habbot. Les grognements fusaient. Néanmoins, le cours s'était déroulé sans trop de problèmes, juste une insulte de temps à autre.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry, Ron et Hermione se tapaient Malefoy, Parkinson et Nott. Au bout de cette semaine, Harry avait réussi à passer outre les insultes et autre de Malefoy. Ce qui avait l'air d'énerver passablement le blond.

- Je vais bien trouver quelque chose pour te faire enrager, Potter.

- J'aimerai voir!

- D'accord.

Et il lui posa la main sur la cuisse qu'il commença à caresser. Effet réussi! Un "ouack!" suivi d'un "T'es malade?!" puis une main rageuse jetant la main baladeuse composèrent la réaction du brun. Malefoy était fier de lui et arborait un rictus victorieux. S'ensuivirent une série de caresses en tout genres, ainsi que des massages toujours repoussés avec ardeur dégoûtée.

Malefoy, encouragé à la vue de son ennemi rageant, allait continuer son petit manège quand 2 semaines plus tard, alors qu'il frottait sa main vers l'intérieur de la cuisse du Survivant, il put observer que le Gryffondor, las, n'en fit pas cas et suivait résolument son cours. C'est donc avec énervement qu'il retira sa main, déçu de voir que ça ne faisait plus effet. Il décida donc, pour le faire chier un peu plus, de le coincer dans un couloir à la fin de leur cours.

Il le plaqua avec force contre le mur et lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy?, grinça Harry, très remonté contre le blond qui le harçelait depuis des semaines. Tu as vu que m'insulter, me tripoter ne marchait plus, alors tu as décidé de me bloquer dans les couloirs?

- C'est un peu ça.

Ce sourire sadique ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Et bien ça ne marche pas.

- Ah non? C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Et il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Harry qui eut un regard horrifié. Les yeux de Drago, eux, traduisaient un air supérieur. Mais, curieusement, Harry trouva ces lèvres entreprenantes douces et suaves.

Il approfondit alors le baiser, ce qui déstabilisa Malefoy, qui le prit comme un défi. Il laissa sa langue explorer la bouche du balafré et celui-ci, bien contre lui-même, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement au contact de cette langue qui caressait insolemment, en lui procurant un doux frisson, ses lèvres, sa propre langue et son palais.

Les mains de Harry vinrent caresser le dos de son ennemi, qui, sous l'effet de ce doux contact s'incrustant sous son tee-shirt jusqu'au creux des reins, se cambra, ce qui le fit se coller plus encore contre le corps svelte et musclé du beau brun.

A ce contact, Drago sentit la virilité de son binôme se mettre en émoi et il eut du mal à contenir la sienne. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, qui soupira d'aise, et l'embrassa de plus belle.

Drago poussa le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, qui se trouvait être ses appartements et ceux de Parvati Patil, tous deux Préfets-en-Chef. Une fois dans sa chambre, ils se débarrassèrent très hâtivement de leurs vêtements et Harry poussa Drago sur son lit.

Il embrassa de nouveau le blond, puis lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, pour déposer ensuite de fiévreux baisers dans son cou. Puis il descendit lentement, s'attardant sur le torse ferme, pâle, mordillant légèrement un côté de ses hanches et enfin porta ses lèvres à la verge en érection, jouant un instant à ne juste que la frôler, puis y laisser glisser sa langue.

Voyant que son partenaire n'en pouvait plus, il y porta franchement la bouche, l'engouffrant littéralement, entraînant une suffocation de plaisir et de satisfaction. Le contact doux et humide ainsi que le souffle chaud se répétant de haut en bas arracha un puissant gémissement de plaisir à Malefoy avant qu'il ne s'épande dans la gorge dilatée de son tortionnaire.

Ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos et Drago, haletant, mordit la lèvre inférieure du Survivant, avant de descendre vers la virilité impatiente du brun qui se cambra. Néanmoins, Drago prit tout son temps et s'amusa de voir Harry languir de la promesse d'une délicieuse caresse.

Enfin, le blond engloutit dans sa bouche cette partie qui bouillait d'impatience et laissa sa langue glisser longuement et ses lèvres exercer une légère pression de haut en bas lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Le jouissement ne se fit pas attendre et Harry explosa avec un petit cri. Puis les deux restèrent un instant immobiles avant que Drago, avec une force incroyable ne retourne Harry et n'attire brutalement l'arrière de son corps vers son sexe dressé par la pression du sang battant au rythme précipité de son coeur. Ce qui arracha un cri aux 2 protagonistes, un que la brutalité du geste avait endolori et l'autre que l'étroitesse n'avait pas mis à l'aise. Mais ce cri fut vite étouffé par un gémissement de plaisir, car Drago avait atteint le point G...

Harry profita que Drago s'écarte de son corps pour le retourner, le mordant à l'épaule puis le pénétrant, ce qui posa moins de problèmes, ce dernier étant apparemment moins étroit pour enfin éjaculer en lui avant de s'effondrer, pantelant, sur le lit.

Malgré tout, l'un et l'autre mourraient encore mutuellement de désir, c'est pourquoi ils prirent une douche ensemble, s'entre-pénétrant de nouveau mettant finalement à bout leurs besoins et leurs forces.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit où ils s'endormirent, lovés dans les bras de l'autre. Toutefois, avant de s'endormir, Harry avait rapidement vérifié qu'il n'avait pas laissé de trace visible sur Drago, pour le lendemain.

_Le lendemain..._ Tout à coup, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire: il avait couché avec Drago Malefoy! Avec un homme, qui plus est son pire ennemi... Pas si désagréable. Et il se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son dortoir, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Très étonné, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses amis, quand Dumbledore se leva.

- Cette nuit, il est possible que certains d'entre vous aient fait des rêves partagés avec les personnes les plus insolites. Sachez que la personne de votre rêve a fait le même que le vôtre et sachez que si ce rêve était possible, ce n'était que d'un commun accord. Bon appétit.

Il regarda malicieusement Harry ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione sur lui. Puis les discussions reprirent. Harry, après avoir fini de manger, remonta vers la tour Gryffi. Seulement au détour d'un couloir, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Salut beau brun.

Masculine. La silhouette était appuyée contre une statue, dans un coin.

- Tu as fait de beaux rêves?

Harry hésita, puis s'approcha, lui prit ses jolies mains fines, caressa ses longs doigts pâles et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Soudain, un visage apparut derrière eux.

- Hermione! Ah... Euh... Je...

- Laisse tomber! Vous avez eu une nuit agitée, n'est-ce pas?

- En quoi ça te regarde, Granger?

- Parce que moi c'était avec Parkinson.

Sourire timide. Drago la regarda, intrigué, puis lui dit:

- Le mot de passe, c'est "Ambition".

- Merci!

Et elle fila, laissant Harry et Drago se remémorer cette nuit très... trash.

FIN


End file.
